totaldramaxtmxfandomcom-20200214-history
Lions, Tigers, and Money!
Our final five must use tools taken from a shed in the amusement park to capture a hungry lion. One contestant manages to capture the lion with a rope, while one contestant gets angry about that contestants victory. One contestant is surprisingly voted off, having been betrayed by two contestants. Recap The episode begins with Duncan and Ezekiel talking about who to vote off, Duncan then pulls Ezekiel close to him and whispers him something. Lindsay and Beth are also doing the same thing, and Sierra is minding her own business, looking at photographs of Cody. Ezekiel walks over to Sierra and asks how she is doing, but Sierra doesn't acknowledge his existence, so he asks that question to Lindsay and Beth, Lindsay simply glares at him, while Beth just says "Nothing much". Ezekiel asks why Lindsay hates him so much, Lindsay tells him that he really didn't need to come back into the competition, Ezekiel snapped and said she was a "plastic wannabe model" which made Lindsay sad and angry, Lindsay retorted with about how she knew he killed Petey, which makes Ezekiel start crying with sadness of Petey's disappearance. Chris walks in and takes the contestants to a tool shed, Ezekiel meets up with them afterwards. Chris explains that they will be capturing a lion and the first to catch him will win invincibility, after saying that the contestants seemed to have stopped listening to him after he said "lion". Duncan asks him if there was a cage in the tool shed, since it was the only thing that would hold a lion, Beth said she was allergic to lions and death. Chris yells at Chef and asks him where the lion was, Chef said that the lion just finished eating one of the interns, which Chris asks him if Chef told them to stay 50 feet away from it, Chef said he did which was the freaky part. Ezekiel said that lions can smell fear 100 yards away, Beth added that they can smell fear an approximate 100.1.0 yards away. When Chris unlocks the door to the tool chef, Duncan gets a net, Ezekiel gets a wire net, Beth gets a tranqualizer gun, Sierra gets a rope and Lindsay gets a pool net. Their first clue to where the lion was located at was somewhere "cool". Sierra figured it out and found the lion at the ice cream stand, Sierra then lassos the lion's neck with her rope and ties it up. Ezekiel and Lindsay show up and try to take the lion for themselves, Duncan and Beth arrive but only watch them fight for the lion. Chris comes along and tells them that Sierra won the challenge anyway for being the first one to tie up the lion. During the ceremony, Lindsay and Ezekiel were the final two and Lindsay was the last one to get the cotton candy and Ezekiel gave a speech before leaving, calling Duncan a jerkface. Duncan told him to get in the cannon already and Ezekiel kicked him in the groin, leaving Duncan in intense pain. Ezekiel then takes the Cannon of Shame, this time heading for the aftermath. Cast Trivia * The Lions, Tigers, and Money is part of a famous line from the 1939 movie, Wizard of Oz. * Petey returns in this episode, but disappears again. * This is the second time that a contestant who has returned to the competition to make 5th place in the competition. (First was LeShawna) Goofs Voting Category:Season Two Episodes